


Look On No More

by Katrandom



Series: Blinded by Your Light [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blind!Indrid, Canon-Typical Violence, Pre-Amnesty, Pre-Canon, Seer Indrid, Sylvain, The Fall of Sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: Phantom pain courses through Indrid's skull as he puts his pencil on the torn-out notebook page. the first stroke brings back the memories of fire, blood, and the last time he was able to see the present.





	Look On No More

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody requested to know how my version of Indrid went blind so here ya go :)

Sylvain was thriving.

Indrid perched in one of the windows overlooking the garden, the sketch book in his lap slowly filling with images of the land and her citizens. A guard and messenger stood by as the Seer drew and waited for any pertinent futures that needed reported back to the court.

Futures passed by in his mind even as he put the finishing strokes of charcoal on the feathers of a swooping falcon. Mundane things such as a future in which he loses his pencil in the grass is quickly taken over by a future in which he catches it before it can roll off the ledge next to him. More pressing futures that’s he’s been tracking such as the impending storm next week are kept tightly held at the forefront.

Indrid silently cursed himself for not bringing a coloring medium for today’s work, the bushes had bloomed a day earlier than he’d last seen and he was tempted to just snag a bloom to press into the pages of his book. The likelihood of Janelle trying to strangle him for touching her flowers was rising the more the thought about is.

He sighed and placed the pencil back into its pouch. The time he had to enjoy the outdoors was sparse and ended far sooner than he wanted but his position in the Court demanded the majority of his time. The only way he’d managed to even get the time he had was an excuse to practice his drawings.

“Well,” Indrid said as he stretched his wings and reluctantly dropped from his window perch, “I suppose it’s time to-”

\--

_ Screaming echoed up from the village as Indrid spoke and turned. His guard was gone and the remains of his messenger were smeared across the garden wall.  Fire sprouted from the windows of stables, people and horses screaming in terror from where they were within. The sky was red. _

_ Indrid’s eyes widened, a ball of fire flew at him and panic filled Indrid before he remembered his wings. The ball set the grass where he’d stood ablaze as he took off into the sky and surveyed in the chaos below. The savage humans from the Outlands had finally broken through and were destroying everything in their way.  _

_ Activity was heavy in the main square of town, the screams grew more frantic as Indrid flew closer. Carefully, Indrid landed on the corner of the market building and watched helplessly as they set fire to his home. Ghosts wailed from the attics as Vampyres, Humanoids, and Sylphs of varied sizes were dragged from their homes and slaughtered in the streets.  _

_A few humans took notice of his arrival and tried to alert the others before Indrid tossed off a round of magic bolts, turning the attackers to white ash on contact. Indrids wings shook from the shear violence of it all before something pricked up his back and_ ** _The World_** **_Screamed_** _._

_ Indrid launched off the building without thinking and sped towards the crystal; towards the Heart of Sylvain. _

_ His mind blanked as deep rooted animal instinct took over, white hot bolts flew from his hands and he let out a blood-curdling shriek. His blood chanted for him to protect the Heart at all cost. The attacking humans tried to flee but either turned to ash or were eviscerated by Indrid’s claws.  _

_ Crude spears and swords pierced and tore through his wings and back with little effect until something hard collided with Indrid’s head and sent him sprawling against the crystal. His attacker loomed over him, war hammer in hand, before turning to the crystal and lining up for the final blow _

_ “N-no,” he tried to say only to find his mouth filled with blood. Indrid glanced down to see a spear protruding through his abdomen.  _

_ Sylvain screamed once more before her heart shattered against what was left of Indrid’s back and sending a blinding light across the planet. _

\--

Indrid dropped to his knees and shrieked in pain, barely registering that fact that the guard was calling for help. His breath was labored and his chest ached. He could feel something dripping down his face.

Footsteps approached.

“Indrid, can you hear me? Indrid, what did you- wait…”

Fingers brushed against his face.

_ Janelle _

Images of her body broken against the marble floors of the castle shot into Indrid’s mind. The world greyed underneath the orange puddle of blood that surrounded her.

“She’s dead,” Indrid wheezed.

“Who’s dead? Indrid, what did you see?”

The Seer looked up at the blurring face of the Minister of the Arcane.

“Sylvain will die.”

And the world went black.


End file.
